Express the percent as a decimal. $59.6\%$
Explanation: $59.6$ percent = $59.6$ per cent = $59.6$ per hundred $59.6\% = \dfrac{59.6}{100}$ $\hphantom{59.6\%} = 0.596$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.